Turn The Scars Into Stars
by p0tp0t
Summary: A peaceful night for a truth confession between you and the Demon Vice-Chief of Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshiro :) [FLUFF] [GINTAMA!] (One-Shot)


**[ Turn The Scars Into Stars ]**

 **Hijikata Toshiro X Reader**

 _ **It is a silent and peaceful midnight,**_

And yet, he decided to finish his work even when the moon shining brightly above our heads. Whilst I, boringly staring at his usual serious-stern face for the longest. If you're asking me what so interesting about this man? I would say, _**everything.**_

Stood in front of me, is him. The man who stood loyal towards a man worth sacrificing his life, he's a man with lots of pride. But then again, he's a **demon** who had slaughtered many bad people by a single-sword without any hesitation. His aiming hit right at the blind spot of his enemies. His pride and strength had me captivated. He reflected me so well that it actually hurts at first. Slowly but surely, things began to change, for the better.

Unconsciously, my right hand had reached for his face; caressed it gently. From his strong jawline towards his white cheek to his raven messy hairs. I smiled at the sight of his unpleasant. He's unable to focused on his works.

Instead, he grabbed my hand not too forceful neither tightly enough to be count as threat. His blue striking eyes met mine.

His eyes, beautiful as a blue gem but deep inside of it, it held down his own **demon**. Still, I can just stare at it forever and feels as it is the first time I'd fell for him. Those feeling never left me. How could such a cold-hearted man made me so helplessly fell in love. _Love is such a mysterious thing._

"What is it?" His face never change, he always stiff and serious. But I have no complains about it because- _you'll see_.

I plastered a smile as a memories of seeing him stood still at the battlefield ground with such strength that never left his body to exhaustion was a sight to be carved. That moment, my body froze, I know exactly this feeling. I felt this before, when I saw Gintoki. But that not just it. Slowly, I began to realized I fell for him. A demon that I shouldn't feel anything for, furthermore, should be avoided.

"What's with the smile?" He asked, snapping me back to reality.

"You really had to appears at the wrong crucial time, don't ya' . When I tried to avoid you and this damn feeling, that incident had to occur." I sighed at the memory.

I raised my head again only to met with his eyes, "I was very afraid ya' know. To just confess to you. Because I see that you aren't prepared to accept anyone else, especially a lady in your life. You've hurted once, am I wrong?"

"What are you, some kind of witch?" His expression dropped but seemed interested in this talk.

"I just can tell~" I plastered another smile with a wink. "But so do I, it's not the first very time I'd fell for someone. Except- they do accept me just it turns out I was being use a decoy or a bait.." I shrugged, trying to hold back the sad feeling. I took a deep sharp breath, "But as for you, I know it worth the try. But then again, if that time I got rejected, I would commit seppuku rather than to see you again ya' know~" I laughed.

He was shocked and went blue pale. "And as for you, It's not easy- to accept such sly-fox. But, you're not as I expected, hell, you're not even as an ordinary woman, aren't you just another sly-devil"

"Well, I was raised in a hard way! So, I lived this way! Then again, do you regret it? Having me as part of your life?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but your idiocy and ignorance will be the death of me.."

"Don't sweat it~ I'm strong as for a woman, you know that!" I chuckled, "Even if I lost a leg, both legs, a hand nor both hands, I would still be by your side. Mark my word, Hijikata-kun~" I blurted out a promise that I'd swore towards _(only)_ myself most of the time.

It had him looked down and covering his _ **reddened**_ face with his large right hand. I liked it when this happen, his usual stern-serious looking face suddenly disappears and turn into a bright tomato of embarrassment by just words. I'm savoring this moment, a moment of truth after a month we finally brave enough to confess and accept each other despite our bad habits _(his mayo-fetish)_ or weaknesses.

"You such a little sly-devil-" He had me off guard as my right hand which still in his grip was jerked off had me leaned forwards only to receive a kiss.

It's my turn to turn _**bright red**_. He let go of me, only had me to sat drop down in stunned. I was surprised by the affection of the kiss. He was surely not a man with words, but he still can show it by action. Guess, action does speaks louder than words. I burst into laughter, _**"I'm so in love with a mayo-freak"**_

 _'And despite for our past as dark as the midnight, we still managed to turns our scars into bright stars.'_

* * *

 **[A/N] : Welp, lots of empty holes since there's no full story but I just wanna share this bit of a fluff coz' I REALLY enjoy when writing it! Hijikata literally is my bae and bishie in Gintama~ Gintoki come in 2nd. Sorry Gin-san! PLS comment and tell me whaddaya think about this!**

 **SORRY IF HIJIKATA-KUN TOO OOC! UWU and for any misspells**


End file.
